Lone Wolf and the Rose
by FantasyWriter10
Summary: After four years of separation due to taking different paths, Yusei and Akiza meet each other again, but not in a way they hoped it would be. Soon they are facing foes who want Yusei's power, the Luna Facultas.
1. Chapter 1

"Get him! If he escapes then everyone will know about our research", said one of the scientists. The guards ran, and shoot in every direction they could shoot at. They only missed the important moving specimen, a wolf.

This wolf was no ordinary wolf, and he towers a six feet man by only a few feet while standing on it's four legs. The wolf had a gleaming black fur coat with golden streaks on its back. The wolf ran to the closest forest near the rigid place he was in with speed that the guards find it hard to catch up.

The forest was under a shadow, and the oak trees and the grass took on darker shades of green. Wind was blowing towards the wolf, and the full moon shines on his black fur coat. Even though the guards were miles away from the wolf they still could shoot, and one of the guards lucky shot the wolf in the right leg. The wolf fell from the sudden immense pain. He quickly got back up, and ran again despite of the monstrous pain. The wolf hoped that he'll find anyone to help him in his most crucial state.

His wish came true when he found a cabin right in front of him. It was made logs, and had a green roof. The cabin had a brick chimney with smoke coming out of it, and lights coming from it. The wolf made a decision that could get him killed or save his life: howl to the cabin. He howled in low bellow tone, and when the last note was delivered the door began to open.

When the door finally opened a woman in her early 20's stood in it. She had rosy hair that had two long bangs. The hair was held by a red headband, and her cat shaped eyes were brown. She wore a white thin robe over a red gown, and had slippers of the same color as the gown. There was terror in her eyes as she has never seen a nine feet tall wolf or any wolf in that case. She backed up a little bit, and was about to close the door when the wolf's piercing cerulean eyes met with hers.

"Please help me, Akiza", the wolf spoke weakly, and without moving his mouth. He collapsed in seconds. The woman knowing who the person was dragged him into the house as quickly and as possibly as she can. When she closed the door she had a strange feeling that she should turn off all the lights. The instant that the whole house was in darkness lights from outside appeared. Soon they turned away, and long gone as the night wore on for a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of Lone Wolf and the Rose. I want to thank Netiri Vi Britannia for my first review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Akiza slept next to a man with raven hair. It had the same golden streaks that the wolf had, but only on the spikes that were on each side of his head. There were bangs on the forehead, and his eyes closed. In his closed eyes hid cerulean eyes that were created by the sea itself. The man's body was well built for his age, and he slept on his right side. His right arm was under a pillow, and his left was lying almost touching with Akiza's hands.<p>

Akiza slowly opened her eyes, and when they were fully opened she saw two things disturbing about the man. One is that the man slept in the same spot the wolf had slept after she removed the bullet, and cared for the injury the bullet left behind. The most disturbing that she saw was the man's tan body was naked. The man that was a wolf is butt naked, and sleeping on her bed.

Quickly, Akiza jumped out of her bed, and screamed as if she saw a monster. This for sure woke up the man, and he spat out,

"I'm so sorry, Akiza. It just that when you turn in a wolf, you lose all you're clothing on."

Akiza regained her normal composure, and said calmly,

"It's alright Yusei. I can provide you with some male clothing. I better go and get them." Akiza walked towards the doorframe. Then she stopped at it and said,

"And Yusei". She paused, and Yusei looked at her. "Your body looks good." Akiza blushed in the darkest of red, and vanished to the living room.

Yusei blushes in the same shade of red because even though he has received similar comments. Akiza will be always the one to make him blush, and Yusei held her in a special place in his heart where no one could replace. He felt this way about her ever since the day of their second duel and he hoped that she felt the same way.

Later that day when Akiza brought Yusei's clothes, got dressed, and went down stairs to the living room. The living room had a large brown rug in the middle, and a tan couch on the room's left side. There was a purple chair on the opposite side of the couch and it had two cushions on it. On the bottom of the room was a fireplace that had wood, and the frame was made of bricks. The wood was on fire, and the fire reflected on the wooden floor.

Yusei was wearing a plain white short sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, and two white socks on his feet. A voice called to Yusei,

"Yusei could please come down here?"

Yusei walked towards where the voice was coming from, and went to the kitchen. The kitchen looked like any normal kitchen except smaller because the massive living room. In the kitchen stood Akiza wearing white apron with a flower printed on it, and still in her bedroom clothing. She stood in front of the table where there plates of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You made breakfast?", Yusei asked.

"Of course I did. Now could you please eat it", said Akiza.

"Whatever you say chef", said Yusei, and Akiza chuckled.

They sat down, eat, and while they eat they told each other about what had happened to them during the five year separation from each other. Yusei found out that Akiza graduated early because she was the top student in her school. Now she works at Mark Hospital, and climbing up the ranks of being a doctor quickly. Akiza learned that Yusei is still a scientist on the Ener-D reactor, and besides that nothing really changed for him.

"Are you sure you didn't even date a couple of women?", Akiza asked, and she tensed a little since she didn't want Yusei already dating another woman.

"I have been ask out on a couple dates, but I haven't dated any other woman," answered Yusei. Akiza was relived to hear that answer, but it was Yusei's turn to ask the same question.

"Have you been with any other man?" Yusei's eyes focused on Akiza looking at her as if he was looking at her heart. At the same time Yusei felt nervous because he thought that Akiza was attracted enough to date a man already. Akiza's answer surprised him.

"Like you have been asked out on a couple of dates, but never dated any man", said Akiza. Yusei felt his nerves calming down a lot, but Akiza had one more thing to say.

"Yusei, how did you turn in a wolf?" asked Akiza with her eyes glaring intensely at Yusei. Yusei had no choice, but to explain what happened. He would rather find out now then later. It took a moment for Yusei to answer.

"It started when…" Yusei was interrupted by a knock on the door. Akiza rushed to open it, and out in the doorframe was man that was a little taller than her. He had short brown hair that was only the size of an ant. He wore a white ten-gallon hat on his head, and blue eyes. The man wore a black and white checkered button short sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. On his feet were brown cowboy boots that made the traditional sound when the boots start moving.

"Hello, Akiza", the man said in his Southerner accent.

"Hi Jeff", said Akiza.

"I'm here to talk about our dinner today", said Jeff.

"Oh yeah that I forgot about that", said Akiza as she was embarrassed.

"That's okay. Say I'll be here at eight o'clock".

"That sounds like a good time. Well then goodbye".

"Goodbye Akiza". Jeff turned around and at the same time Akiza closed the door. A voice said,

"Not dating any man, huh?"

Akiza turned around, and saw Yusei with his arms crossed on his chest. He had a stern look on his face.

"Yusei it's not what you think", Akiza said to comfort. It gave him little comfort, and Yusei went on.

"I thought cowboys don't exist Germany."

"He's American, Yusei."

"When did you guys meet?" Of course, Yusei was jealous because to him the man seemed too arrogant for her.

"At medical school. He became one of my closest friends there, and when asked me to go to one of his cabins I said yes. Yusei this is just repayment for what he has done for me".

"Okay fine, but he dares to kiss you do anything other than talk to you I will tear him up", said furiously Yusei. Instead of being frightened of the threat Akiza laughed.

"Oh Yusei when did you become so jealous?" She was still laughing when she said that.

"Well, I, uh, umm", choked up Yusei as there were the only words that came from his mouth.

"You should start to take it easy with the reactors Yusei, or you'll start to change so much you're not Yusei any more." With that, Akiza chuckled one more time, and left the living room. Yusei looked at her while she walked away, and couldn't help it, but smile. For him Akiza was the only thing that made him truly happy, and no man will ever take that away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter, and have a mini announcement to tell you. I have three stories that are on a poll to see which ones I should continue. The stories are Jack and Milly, Ginga Densetsu Akiza, and this one. Please read each one before you make a vote. And Read and Review Please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was not full like the night before, but it still shine like a light for the world to see. There was more stars then ever before. Both the stars and the moon lighted on Akiza's cabin, and inside the cabin was Akiza wearing a short red dress. On her feet she wore red high heels. Akiza sat in her room when she heard a voice saying,

"Ready for your date?"

Akiza went to the opened window and said,

"Yusei it's not a date."

"Sure it is".

"Just promise me that you will not use your wolf form to harm him".

Akiza looked down at the window and started at a black wolf with golden streaks on his back. The wolf sat inches away from the window, and his head reached it.

"Okay fine, but if he does aggravate me then there's no guarantee that he will come out perfectly fine."

"I wish that you were the same size as last night."

"Well I can't change my size tonight, so I guess I'm stuck."

Akiza sighed. If only the scientists made his size according to where he wanted it, not according to the phases of the moon this wouldn't be a problem. However, this was not the case.

"Akiza you look beautiful in that dress", Yusei said suddenly. He looked down, and Akiza blushed.

"Thank you Yusei." Akiza petted Yusei on the head, and he wagged his tail left to right repeatedly. Akiza giggled because she felt like she petted a dog, not a wolf. Yusei suddenly turned his head, and said,

"Your date is about to arrive."

"How would you know?"

"I obtained wolf's hearing so easy for me to hear his footsteps. I could smell him too, but that's probably due to his excessive use of cologne." Akiza laughed so hard that she almost cried.

"Yusei, you making me laugh so hard that tears are rolling down my face."

Yusei felt good to make his only beloved laugh. To him she had an angel's laughter.

"What that is the truth", said Yusei trying to make her laugh more. His plan worked.

"Yusei stop making me laugh before Jeff thinks that I cried. Speaking of him, you should probably go before he sees you."

"You're right but I have advice for you."

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Try to take things slow." Yusei stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. Akiza knowing exactly what he meant said,

"Okay I will."

"Alright then. Bye Akiza."

"Bye Yusei." Yusei turned to disappear into the forest as Akiza was about to close the bedroom's door.

When Jeff arrived wearing a black tuxedo, tie, and dress shoes. They greeted each other with hugs, and started their night with dinner. For dinner there was roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and white rice. Even though Akiza cooked it, she had help from Yusei. They ate and talk about their work, and their lives. When they were finished, they moved to the living room to continue their conversation. That was when Jeff talked about one of the doctor's who he understudies patient. He accidentally gave the patient sugar pills instead of pain pills.

"The patient was all jumping off the walls, and it took an hour before he finally slept."

"I'm glad that I was smart enough to not become a resident", said Akiza, and she laughed.

"Akiza I love you laugh", said Jeff and he smiled. Akiza thought it was strange that Jeff said that, but she ahd to thank him as it was polite to do so.

"Thank you Jeff."

"I love your dress too. Did you buy it?"

"No, it was handed down to me from my mother, and worn it on special occasions ever since."

"Well, it looks beautiful on you just like the rest of you." Akiza then stared at Jeff. She knew where this was going, but to make sure that it wasn't what she thinks he means she said,

"What?"

"Akiza, I'm in love with you". Akiza, though calm on the outside paniced on the inside. She was glad that Yusei was not here or else Jeff would become a teared up toy.

"Since when?"

"Since the day I met you. You were different from any other girl I have met, and this quickly became love."

"But Jeff…"

"But nothing Akiza. I want to be with you" Jeff put his hand over hers, and his face began to move closer. It didn't take long for Akiza to make a decision.

"Jeff, I can't be with you", Akiza said plainly. She removed her hand from Jeff's, and his face returned to the normal distance.

"Why can't you?", he asked not understanding.

"Because I'm in love with someone else", Akiza said lowly.

"Oh that Yusei feller. He's not a real man, Akiza so don't love him anymore", Jeff raised his voice.

"But he is a real man", protested Akiza as she stood up.

"Oh really. Would a real man just let you leave, and never say anything about his true feelings for you? Face it Akiza, he's a coward." Jeff looked sternly at Akiza.

"But he, he…" Those were the only words that Akiza said, and tears started to roll down her face.

"He what let you leave just to stay behind and play with his little scientific toys. Akiza I'm the only man that you'll ever need, and choosing Yusei as a lover is a mistake." The tears that ran down Akiza's face stopped, and she glared at Jeff as would an wild animal will glare at his rival.

"Yusei is a real man because he never would have said any of those things. And he didn't let me leave because he only cared about the reactors. He let me leave because he wanted me be happy. My happiness always came before his, and as a result he let me leave. Jeff, I appreciate what you did for me throughout the years, but it's time for you to leave."

Jeff stood there paralyzed from every limb from his body. He confessed his love for her, and she said no. Jeff was heartbroken, but he did what Akiza wanted him to do: leave. Jeff left without saying a word, and the only that made noise were his boots, and the door which shut very quietly.

Akiza sighed in relief, and sunk down on her chair. This was an unexpected turn of events, and she was glad that it was over. Then she heard footsteps, but they sounded like a giant was walking towards her house. Knowing who it was, Akiza went to the door, and outside. At outside there was rain pouring everywhere. Akiza found it ironic that rain was here because it fit Jeff's feelings perfectly now. Akiza then saw Yusei with his black fur coat soaked, and his golden streaks becoming darker as the rain hits them. Yusei looked at Akiza sternly, and said,

"Akiza out of all the women I knew it never occurred to me that would reject a man like you did."

"You heard everything?", Akiza asked knowing the answer.

"Yes I heard everything", said Yusei. A long pause took place there was no sound uttering from their lips, or mind in Yusei's case, just the sound of the rain pounding at everything it hits. Yusei broke the silence by saying,

"Come on Akiza. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?", Akiza asked.

"It's a surprise", said Yusei, and he smiled.

"Well since it's a surprise could I ride on your back?"

"Of course you can". Yusei kneeled down, Akiza got on him, and grabbed his fur. It wasn't very hard to grip it despite how soaked it is.

"Hang on tight, Akiza". Yusei began to run on his four legs. Akiza grabbing on as tight as she can. While she rode on Yusei Akiza felt like she was on a Duel Runner only a lot more faster. She liked the wind rushing through her body, and the rain hitting it at a fast soft pace. It reminded her the first time that she was on a Duel Runner, on Yusei's Duel Runner to be more specific. They rode together like this, but she was more closer to him than before. Akiza laid her head on his fur, and slept there.

Yusei saw the place that he wanted to take Akiza to, and went inside. He stopped, and said to Akiza in a soft soothing voice,

"Akiza wake up we're here." Akiza opened her eyes very slowly, and when they were finally opened she could that she was astonished. She saw crystals in every color on every single wall on the cave.

"When did you find this place?", she finally asked. Akiza turned her head in all the directions it could go.

"When you had dinner with Jeff. I thought it would be a nice way to finish off your night".

"Why thank you Yusei. You're very generous." Akiza yawned because she was prepared to go to bed.

"Are you tired, Akiza?", Yusei asked.

"Maybe a little. Could we sleep here for tonight?"

"I guess we could since I wouldn't be able to sleep in the cabin tonight."

Yusei walked towards the dead end at the middle, and laid there. Akiza climbed down on Yusei's back, and curled on his stomach. She wanted to do one last thing before she went to bed.

"Yusei could please bring you muzzle a little bit lower?" Yusei didn't know why, but he complied with Akiza's wish. Akiza finally did the most surprising thing: she kissed him on the front of his muzzle. Her kiss was full of passion even though she knew that Yusei wouldn't kiss back. Yusei wished he could, but that was the many setbacks that he had to endure for being a wolf. Akiza withdrew the kiss, and said,

"I love you, Yusei." Yusei didn't hesitant to say it back.

"I love you too, Akiza". That brought a smile to Akiza face, and she went deeper onto Yusei's fur. Yusei finally felt at peace, but he wanted to warn her about something.

"Akiza".

"Yeah, Yusei", said Akiza wearily.

"I will be naked when it's morning".

"Well isn't that the best surprise I ever had in the morning". Akiza drifted off to sleep as does Yusei a couple of minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating this for a long time. I was lazy plus I had a family trip that was fun. Thank you for those who were waiting.**

* * *

><p>The sun lighten the cave brightly, and inside the cave the crystals glistened more than when it was night. Also inside the cave was Akiza sleeping on top of Yusei, except he wasn't a wolf anymore. Instead his fur was replaced with bare tan skin with abs that were not extremely buff, but enough that people could notice them if he had his shirt off.<p>

Yusei was woke up by the sun's rays, and his opened slowly. When he fully opened them he looked down at Akiza who slept had her head on his chest, and her hands on his stomach. His arms were wrapped around Akiza probably because she put them there when he transformed to human last night. Yusei softly pulled her closer to him, and smiled at the content woman. He finally had the woman who had his heart racing since the second duel that he had.

Back then, Yusei thought it was sympathy and love for her as a friend, but later he finds out that this wasn't the case. For the first time in his life he loved someone more than a friend, but as lovers clinging on to each other until death. Sure he would risk his life for her like he would for everybody, but this had more of a drive than any other person could ever make him do this. He wanted this feeling to last forever, and he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

However there was a problem: he's naked. It wasn't a problem that Akiza saw his nakedness, but someone might see him lying next to her. He knew all the possible thoughts that the people seeing them would be thinking, and doing _**that**_was one of them. Yusei didn't want Akiza getting into trouble for supposedly doing _**that **_in a cave so Yusei came up with a solution. He got up onto his knees, and picked Akiza up with both arms gently. He didn't her to wake up, and walked out of the cave to Akiza's cabin.

Akiza woke up slowly with her eyes moving an inch per a minute. When she fully woke up she didn't feel the cold stone ground, but a cozy soft surface with a warm thing on top of her. She realized that she was on her bed, and she looked at Yusei lying in the same position when he was sleeping in the cave. Akiza looked at him with a smile on her face because he was still naked. Akiza enjoyed the sight of her lover being naked, and figured that she carried her all the way to her house with his nakedness. She giggled quietly as she thought how Yusei would go beyond lengths to make a person happy, but she had a question looming over her head: How do Yusei's lips feel?

Of course her first kiss was Yusei in his wolf form, but how about his normal form? Is he a good kisser, or is he bad at it? And when he kisses does he kiss with passion, or with greed? So many questions to answer, but Akiza decided that the only way to answer these questions is kiss him now.

This was risky, but she will do it. She hoped that Yusei was not mad at her, and moved closer to him. She got on top of him, and her face moved closer to his. Yusei felt something getting closer to him, and he woke up. His eyes saw Akiza on top of him with her face close enough to touch his nose, and looking like she did something wrong.

Immediately she said, "I'm sorry Yusei, I tried to kiss you while you were asleep." Yusei smiled, and Akiza was confused. Suddenly, Yusei pulled her to him, and kissed her. She did wanted she wanted to do: kiss him back. The two embrace themselves as they tasted each other in their kiss. Akiza tasted peppermint on his lips, and Yusei tasted strawberry in hers. They continued to be this way until they heard a voice yelling,

"STOP KISSING AKIZA RIGHT NOW!"

Both of them pulled away each other quickly, and looked at the person who was yelling.

"Jeff! How do you get inside of the cabin!", surprisingly said Akiza. She couldn't believe that Jeff came back for her.

"Remember Akiza., I have the keys of the cabin since this is my cabin. Since this is my cabin I want you kick Yusei out of the cabin!"

"No!" She wasn't to give in Jeff's demand because Yusei is the only man that she will obey.

"You will do as I say Akiza because I'm the man. And as a man it is proper for a woman to do what a man tells them to do."

This ticked off Yusei made him turn into a fiery meteorite.

"You will not talk Akiza in that way.", he shouted. No one will ever talk to Akiza like she's some dumb child.

"Oh the most selfish man that Akiza has ever met is speaking for her behalf! How romantic", mocked Jeff.

"Wow you're a hypocrite", fired back Yusei. Jeff's eyes narrowed, and grabbed Yusei in choke hold. Akiza gasped, and covered hands with her mouth. She's about to see the possible murder of her lover, but she knew what she was going to do in case he put more force in his grip.

"What did you say, Science Freak?"

"Do you not understand the meaning of hypocrite. I thought even hillbilly cowboys would understand that meaning, but maybe I was wrong". Yusei slyly smiled, and this made Jeff only angrier. Instead of strengthening his hold on Yusei he let go, and said, "Yusei, you insulated by taking away my love, and my pride. Now you will pay the price. Meet me outside one hour from now because we are going to fight man to man. No weapons, nothing, just our fists. And the winner of the fight gets Akiza, got it?"

"I understand", agreed Yusei.

"Good because once we're done Akiza's gonna see how much weak of a man you are". After Jeff smiled, and huffed he went out of the room, and out of the house. Yusei got up with his naked self as Akiza still laid there stunned about what happened.

"Akiza, can I ask you something?", said Yusei.

"Yes, Yusei", she whispered.

"If I win would you do?" Yusei looked at her to get an answer. Akiza thought for a moment, and said, "Yusei, I have to ask you this: Are planning on winning?" She returned the same gesture as he gave her, but it didn't take long for him to answer.

"No Akiza. I can't even though I want to teach this guy a lesson to not mess with you."

"Why?" Could he possibly wanted to losing a fight because of her or what it something else?

"A man must fight for a woman in ways that the woman is in danger or something else. In this case, a man should not fight for a woman when the woman herself is a prize for the man." Akiza awed in her mind how knightly he was despite he was born in the central crime center, the Satellite.

"Now are you going to answer my question?" Yusei smiled back at her to comfort her. Akiza sighed and said, "If you won, Yusei, I would have left you".

Yusei smiled grew wider, and said, "Thank goodness you gave that answer, Akiza. I would want you to leave me to if I won". Akiza smiled, got off of the bed, and hugged Yusei. Yusei put his arms around her waist, and pulled back.

He said, "Akiza, remember when I said that in the suitcase you were taking to Germany that I accidentally put something of mine?"

"Yeah why?"

"I accidentally put my old clothes in your suitcase because I thought it was something else. Sorry, I was half awake when I did that."

"That's okay Yusei after all you going to get them out of the suitcase, and wear them, right?"

"Yes"

"Good, now why are you going to wear them?"

"I look handsome when I fight in them." Yusei smiled at Akiza, and she blushed.

"Oh stop it Yusei. There is no time to be kidding around. You've got a fight to lose", Akiza said as she lightly slapped his chest.

"Okay fine. Where is the suitcase?"

"It's in the closet downstairs in the living room."

"Thanks Akiza." Yusei almost ran out of the room, and he stopped.

"Akiza, I love you".

Akiza grinned and said, "I love you, too." Yusei got out of the room, and went downstairs. He opened the closet, and pulled the suitcase. He unzipped the suitcase, and seconds later he got his clothes out. After changing for a few minutes he looked like he was eighteen all over again, and his mind went towards to thinking about the only fist fight that he was going to lose. He didn't think about how much pride he would lose, but how much love he will gain from Akiza as she will be thinking about how much of a real man he is.

* * *

><p><strong>As this chapters ends, you will be asking new questions. What will happen when Yusei fights Jeff, and Akiza punches someone? And the real question when will the plot actually start to kick in? Find out on the next Lone Wolf and the Rose. Read and Review please<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers, and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone its best onto everything that was in its sight when Yusei and Akiza walked outside of the cabin. They walked for a little while until they reached Jeff's cabin. It looked just like Akiza's cabin, but it is nearer to the forest. Yusei and Akiza walked to the back of the cabin, and they found Jeff standing there. He wore only his blue jeans, and everything else was bare. Jeff flexed his muscles which were slightly bigger than Yusei's, and smiled towards Akiza.<p>

"Akiza, when I'm done with that scientific toy there, me and you are havin' some alone time, ya hear?"

Akiza threw up in her throat while this made Yusei want to beat the crap out of him more.

"Maybe you should worry about beating me than flirting with my girl", growled Yusei.

"Hmm suit yourself, but when through with you you're gonna wish that you are half the man that I am."

"Do you not fight as much as you talk?" Jeff growled at this remark. Yusei wanted to get this fight over and done with even though it will be the dumbest thing he ever done. But it is for Akiza, and in his mind it was that matter more than his pride.

Yusei walked to Jeff, but stopped when there was a few feet away from him. He stood there waiting for Jeff to make the first move, and he didn't have to wait much longer. Jeff ran up to Yusei, and had his left fist to the air. He move that rapidly to where Yusei was, but missed since Yusei sidestep. Jeff looked to where he punched, and Yusei who looked at him calmly. He clenched his fist, and angrily ran up to Yusei. He punched again, but missed. So he alternated with his fists, but that did not work since Yusei sidestepped every single one.

Akiza looked at Yusei, and smiled to him. She figured out his plan: Yusei will tire Jeff out, and hopefully he would quit. Akiza knew that Yusei will win after all he saved the world two times in a row.

Jeff kept punching even though he started to get tired. He got angrier as he kept missing, but suddenly he had an idea. The idea was if Yusei too in tune with his little dance he probably wouldn't let him miss if Jeff attacked at the same spot. Jeff went through with his plan, and he punched at the same spot. Instead of punching in the air, he punched Yusei's face. Yusei stopped for a moment, and Jeff quickly seized his chance to punch Yusei's stomach, and Yusei in reaction groaned. While Yusei moved his hands on his stomach, Jeff clutched both of his hands together, and slammed them on Yusei's back. Yusei went to the ground, and laid there in pain. Jeff isn't over yet, he grabbed Yusei, and through him across towards the cabin. Yusei slammed on the cabin hard enough to make him enter the world of hurt, but not enough to put a hole in the cabin.

Jeff walked slowly to Yusei, and stopped to look at him at his pitiful state. He evily smiled to him, and Yusei looked at him with the same stare when he started to fight. Jeff darkly chuckled at him, and he put his right leg up on the air. Yusei closed his eyes as he knew this hit would be enough to knock him out. Instead of feeling a foot on his face Yusei heard a female voice saying, "Jeff that's enough!"

Yusei opened his eyes, and saw Akiza with a mixture of worry and anger in her face.

"So you finally declared a winner, Akiza. I knew that you'll have me as a lover", said cheerfully Jeff.

"No I'm here to say that Yusei will be always be my man", declared Akiza

Jeff face suddenly frowned and he said, "What Akiza? You mean this hunk of trash that can not even fight has your heart?"

"Yusei is not trash, and yes is the winner. His plan was to not attack you or lose, so he is the overall winner", said sternly Akiza.

Jeff growled and whined at the same time, "Oh come on Akiza. I and you are meant to be soul mates".

"Soul mates, my butt", remarked Akiza, and she began grab Yusei's hand when Jeff suddenly grabbed Akiza's arm. He held it tightly as Akiza squirmed her wrist so that could be released from Jeff's hand of tyranny.

"Girl, I won and we are going in my cabin together. When we get in there I want you wash up because we are going have some dirty fun in there." He laughed loudly, and Yusei couldn't bear it. Yusei started to get up, but stopped when he saw something that looked familiar. There was log that had purple aura around it, and it floated on the air. How the log got there Yusei guessed that Jeff chopped them up for training. Yusei looked at Akiza's expression she looked determined, and he knew that Akiza would give Jeff the surprise of his life.

Soon, the log went rapidly towards Jeff, and hit him dead on the side of his head. Jeff flew back towards the ground, and laid there unconscious. Akiza looked at him and said, "I always hated when you use improper grammar on purpose."

She then walked to Yusei, and bended over to him.

"Yusei are okay?", she said with concern in her voice.

"Akiza, I've been through worse so I'm alright."

"Is it okay for you to stand?"

Yusei nodded his head, and slowly stood up. When he stood up he limped towards Akiza's cabin. Akiza had her arm laying on his neck, and her other on his back to help him keep balance when he was walking.

* * *

><p>From the morning on, Yusei laid in bed while Akiza took care of him like a nurse would do for a patient. Despite the great deal of pain that Yusei was in, he enjoyed his girlfriend taking care of him, and wished that it would stay like this for a little longer. Yusei had a question about how she can control objects again with telekinesis, and she answered that she practice when she started to live in Germany since Jack and Crow suggested that she better practice that skill. They didn't want Yusei to have a girlfriend that can't defend for herself. Yusei chuckled in his head when Akiza told him this, and at least he knew that Jack and Crow already approved of their relationship.<p>

Night came, and Yusei's pain has been subsided. Yusei laid on the bed, and he heard the door opening. Yusei looked towards it, and saw Akiza in her night clothes that she wore when she first met him in his wolf form. She stared at him and said, "You are not going to change into a wolf tonight?'

"Well, it goes on and off, so you don't need to worry", said Yusei. Akiza could tell that Yusei was lying to her, but she didn't ask why. She went to the left side of the bed, and Yusei scouted to make room for her. Akiza laid on the bed, and snuggled on Yusei's chest. Yusei wrapped his arm around her, and she moved closer towards his body. Akiza pecked him on the lips, and had her head on his chest.

"Good night, Yusei", she said drowsily.

"Good night, Akiza", Yusei weakly. He knew that he wouldn't be able to change in his wolf form for the days to come because it was getting ready for the big day. This big day would be set on next winter, and he had to tell Akiza the truth: when that big day comes he would act like he was in the wild, and in the wild wolves had to mate with something during that time of year.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen in that time of year, adn will Akiza give in that demand? Find out on... you get the drill. Read and Review please<strong>


End file.
